


Christmas Star

by wandererswan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Shameless (US), Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: Wrote this os because Sandy has a special place in my heart and I'm soft for nice family things, especially when it come to the Milkoviches. Also, little Mickey? Yes, that's a must. Might or might not be awful, but hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave kudos and thanks for reading in advance!
Relationships: Mickey Milkovich & Sandy Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & The Milkoviches
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this os because Sandy has a special place in my heart and I'm soft for nice family things, especially when it come to the Milkoviches. Also, little Mickey? Yes, that's a must. Might or might not be awful, but hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave kudos and thanks for reading in advance!

_Sandy was not a fan of the holidays, never had been, because she never really had any to look forward to. She sure had a few family members who would stick around and do shit with her every now and then, but that was just the usual, what they did any other day as well, however, from the very little things she ever enjoyed in life, there was this one moment that she would keep for as long as she was alive, one moment in her life that she would probably never have again because he was gone for good…_

_Sandy sighed and lit her cigarette, sitting outside of the Gallagher’s porch to have a smoke._

_[…]_

_Little Sandy was perhaps six or seven at the time, and Christmas time was usually the worst time of the year for her, because most of her awful family would appear out of fucking nowhere, Henry would usually take her and Felix all to her Uncle Terry’s house and had them working non-stop until she could no longer feel her body._

_That particular night, Sandy had caught the worst cold she ever had in years, she was usually a tough girl and little things would ever take her down enough to make her feel like she needed to stay in bed, lie down and rely completely on her big brother to take over her. However, this was one of those times unfortunately, and she felt bad for Felix, because it only meant he’d be staying late, working his ass off on the coldest night of the year in Chicago and she’ll be basically doing nothing hearing shit from her dad and Terry about how they would throw her on the street the next day if she wasn’t fucking back on her feet and ready to work._

_She could remember Joey and Mickey sneaking out every now and then to bring her something to eat, drink, play, or just stay there pretending to be working on their father’s stupid tasks. She also knew they did it to keep Vik out of her room and mostly out of sight, she wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but since she could remember, there was something about Vik that terrified her, it was so bad that the simple thought of them ever left alone in the same house, haunted her like no other thing, so in a way, Sandy was just thankful to be surrounded by those idiots she could call family._

_—Feeling better kiddo? Told Terry you’d help us file the serials, today, so… no worries he won’t give you shit while Fee is away, brought you something—Joey said, bringing in a small, chipped mug that seemed to be steaming with hot cocoa. Sandy stood up amused._

_—Where you got that shit?—she asked immediately looking at the cocoa and trying to figure out if him and Mickey were trying to pull a prank on her._

_Little Mickey raised his hand proudly—was all me, don’t ask how—he said crossing arms on his chest, and Joey rolled his eyes with a smile, placing the mug on Sandy’s little hands. It felt good and warm. She couldn’t remember the last time, she ever held something that felt this nice and smell this sweet. Her little cheeks turned red by the vapor, but she also could feel her temperature raising too, because she probably had a fever, but she didn’t care in that moment, because all she could think of was the sweet smell that came out of that mug._

_—You didn’t fuck with it, did you Mickey?—she asked, just to make sure, and Mickey shrugged with an evil smile, just to mess with her, because the truth is he hadn’t put anything in it, but wanted Sandy to think he was the kind of mastermind that would._

_—Just fucking drink it, kid, tell him what you think. Little fucker here, spend the entire morning boasting about it—Joey said, and Sandy looked a bit skeptical at Mickey but sipped anyway._

_It was hot cocoa, the kind that she had seen only in some stupid movies, the one that some of the kids at school would get every now and then or she would see older people buying from those shitty stores. The feeling on her sore throat was amazing, and she enjoyed the flavor like no other thing she ever had, but she didn’t exactly thank anyone for it, that’s not the way she was used to, but she knew that Mickey and Joey wouldn’t ask for it either, so she rushed and drank the whole thing with quick little sips, but enjoying each with pleasure. When she was done, she gave the loudest burp possible, making both Joey and Mickey laugh._

_—Fucking charming kid—Joey said, and Sandy flipped him off._

_—You’re gross Sandy—Mickey said._

_—Have ever seen yourself, dickface?—she answered and she and Mickey got into those little friendly fights they would usually do._

_After a while, Sandy began to cough repeatedly._

_—You should take some rest kiddo, I’ll take the little fucker here to do some actual work, heard Fee will be back soon. So you’ll be fine, alright?—_

_Sandy nodded._

_—Don’t fucking die Sandy—Mickey said, and Sandy flipped him off before they left the room._

_She tucked herself under a blanket and allowed herself to sleep for a while._

_She wasn’t sure how long had she been asleep but the hot cocoa she had earlier had certainly helped her feel better. She heard a few steps approaching her and she turned over. It was Fee wearing some stupid thing over his head. One of those Santa hats they usually gave them at school, whenever she got to go during this time. She thought they were very stupid and ugly, but Fee actually looked funny in it. His long black hair, seemed to contrast with the red on the hat and he had a stupid smile on his face._

_—You look like a clown—Sandy said._

_—You look like you’ve been crushed by a fucking truck yourself, little bitch—Felix said. —Feeling better?—_

_Sandy nodded._

_—I slept—she answered. Felix sat next to her._

_—You do know is Christmas right?—he asked her and Sandy shrugged._

_—It’s nothing special Fee, Christmas is shit anyway—she said and Felix shook his head._

_—It’s actually the first I don’t have to be out so late, slipped some pills on Uncle Terry and Dad’s drinks as soon as I came back, they’ll be sleeping ‘till noon. Want to come join me do some stupid shit?—_

_Little Sandy smirked—what kind of stupid shit?—she asked._

_Felix carried her out of bed with the blanket still over._

_—Let me the fuck down, you idiot—she yelled with a smile but Felix messed her hair and didn’t let her go._

_—Want to wake the fuckers up or shut it? —_

_Sandy hit him but held herself around her brother’s neck._

_The pair walked out in silence, until they got to the front of the house. Everyone else seemed to be asleep or wasted enough to not give a fuck. Terry and Henry were passed out on the table and Sandy held her brother tight as the cold breeze hit her warm face without warning._

_—The cold will help with your fever, promise. Now I have a surprise for you, but you will need to close your eyes—Sandy nodded in silence to her brother and closed her eyes._

_Felix sat over a step and placed Sandy, covered with her blanket next to him—don’t peak, will take just a minute—Sandy nodded, a bit impatient. She wasn’t used to surprises, at least not the good kind._

_Felix dashed to set up a little Christmas Tree he had found near a dumpster, it was a bit crooked and dirty, but he thought Sandy might appreciate it no matter what. After all, there were not many Christmas they had celebrated together, usually Sandy would be asleep before he arrived home or she would be too young to even know what was Christmas at all, this was different, Felix had sort of planned it out for her, because when it came to Sandy, he had the softest of spots, even for a Milkovich._

_He finished the setup with a twisted little box he had wrapped with some of his cousins hidden porn at the last minute. Sandy wouldn’t mind really and the important bit was the gift anyway._

_—Can I open my fucking eyes now or you’re waiting for me to freeze my ass?—she asked._

_Felix shook his head with a smile._

_—You can look—he answered._

_Sandy opened her eyes slowly, not sure of what she would find now._

_The sight of the little tree was unexpected and, so it was the little box wrapped in tits and wrinkled paper. Sandy’s eyes sparkled with a joy she didn’t know she could feel. She didn’t usually allowed herself to feel like that or show anyone any of her true emotions in the open, she had learned it wasn’t safe, but her brother was one of the few safe spaces she knew off, one of the few places she felt like she could just be a little kid at times._

_She looked up at Felix and hid her face for a moment, ashamed that her eyes felt wet._

_—It’s ok to cry from time to time, you know Sands? I won’t ever give you shit for it, I may call you soft little bitch for sure, but… that’s just about all—Sandy didn’t answer, she struggled with herself, with her will to not cry, but a little tear rolled down her cheek._

_—Why did you do it?—she whispered._

_Felix sighed and walked towards her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Sandy blushed._

_—Because you are all that I have in this fucked up world, and if you’re happy, I’m happy. Something like that. You and me against the world, remember?—_

_Sandy cursed him in her head. How dare he say those things and expect her to act like there was nothing there to feel? She turned over her brothers chest and punched him a few times before giving in, into a soft hug._

_—I hate you Fee—she muttered._

_—I hate you too, Sandy—he said with a kiss on her head and a little punch on her arm—will you open your present now?—_

_Sandy wiped her eyes quickly and nodded._

_The little box stood on her hand for a second as she cherished her very first Christmas present ever. She teared down the wrapping and opened the box. On the inside there was a small star, at first sight it reminded her of one of those that people pulled up as decorations, Christmas lights or whatever it was they were called. She glanced at Felix as she held it on her little hand. It was pretty, even though it was obviously broken._

_—You like stars, right?—he asked her._

_Sandy nodded._

_—Today I walked out a store on my way home, they were throwing away all this good shit and it made me think of you and how I’ve never given you a proper Christmas, not like we know how that’s like right? But… kids like that shit and you’re a kid—_

_—No shit—Sandy said sarcastically. Felix laughed._

_—Shut the fuck up—he replied—that star, was part of a group of lights, it was the only one that wasn’t broken, but it was obviously off, it wouldn’t light up. So… you know it struck me in that moment, how much that resembles to our life. You and me Sandy, we’re two loners living in a group, we are like those darkened stars, we are not broken, at least… I know you’re not broken, I just know that. But… your light is off at times and I realized I don’t want it to be. I want you to remember from this day forward, that no matter how fucked things get, I’ll always protect you, I’ll find a way to stay here by your fucking side, and make sure no fucker ever shuts that light off, not even Vik or Dad, alright?. You’re all I have little fucker and… yeah, I guess that’s all I have to say—_

_Sandy’s eyes watered again, her little hand, held the star tight and didn’t let go of it._

_Felix pulled her into a hug. Sandy allowed him to do it._

_—Merry Christmas sis—he muttered softly. Sandy nodded in return._

_—Merry Christmas Fee—she answered._

_—Now, now. Let’s leave the soapy shit and have some fun, yeah? Wanna knock this little fucker with some snow? Bet I can kick it along with your ass before you even get here—_

_Sandy adjusted the blanket to her shoulders as she walked down the step and rolled a little bit of snow on her hand to throw at the tree and her brother as well._

_Felix laughed as he threw a ball of snow at his sister. Sandy frowned and rolled a bigger one with both hands, then threw it at him._

_—Holy shit!—Felix said with a laugh—are you declaring me fucking war?—_

_Sandy nodded proudly and they kept at it for a few more minutes, before going inside. Sandy wasn’t fully recovered yet, so he didn’t want to make her too tired if she was going to work the next day._

_He carried his sister back in the house and before he could say anything else, Sandy was already drooling over his shoulder. He placed her carefully on top of his bed and covered her with the blanket._

_—Sweet nightmares—he said and laid down on the floor, next to his sister._


End file.
